


Comfort

by Gonardo



Series: Won't Leave you Lonely [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Marking, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2103330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonardo/pseuds/Gonardo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve meets up with Bucky, and Bucky decides to comfort Steve the only way he knows how...<br/>One Shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Just putting my spin on it. Still not over how hot he looked in that scene. *mops up drool*

Steve follows Bucky who looks sharp. Wearing his three piece suit, shoes all shined up and hair slicked back. He really tried not to notice how good his ass looked in those fancy clothes, but did anyway. He was still down trodden after losing his mother. And every time his thoughts would go back to her, he'd choke up. And then he would revert back to being stand off-ish. He has known Bucky for a long time. But he was hurt, and knew he was going to end up lashing out at him.

"Need anything?" Bucky asks as they walk back to Steve's place.

"No. I'm good." It was a lie and they both knew it. But James Barnes was not about to strip his good pal of his pride. It was like when he was caught face down in an alleyway, and he could jump back up and he would say 'I had him on the ropes.' But he adds "thanks anyway." 

"No need to thank me. Just want to make sure you have enough to eat for tonight. I wouldn't mind keeping you company."

"You don't have to Buck. I would just bring you down." Steve was stopped short by having his bony shoulder being clasped.

"Don't say that. You never bring me down. I'm here for you. Just tell me what you need."

"If I knew don't you know that I'd tell you?" He sighs at the look Bucky gives him. Shrugs his shoulders. "I'm poor company Buck. You should be somewhere else having fun.."

"Hey, I loved your mom too, you know. And it wouldn't feel right. And I've been poor company more times than either one of us can count."

"Really you shouldn't have to..."

"I want to. I'm here for you. Until the end of the line pal." He grabs him around the neck with his arm as they start walking again. "Just try and get rid of me." That gets a laugh and a smile from his pal from Steve.  
___________  
Bucky sinks down onto the couch. It squeaks in protest but supports his weight. Steve goes to get him a glass of water and a cloth to clean his shoe. "Put that away Steve. It's okay." But Steve is all ready on his knees trying to get the scuff. Bucky's nostrils flare at the sight of him kneeling. His cock stirs to life. "Steve..." He sounds more stern.

"Just let me do something. I'm about to go crazy." He says as he gets up, moving his hair from his brow. He was really unaware of just how beautiful he was. 

"You know what would make me feel better?" He asks, without thinking.

"What?" Steve asks, all innocence. A sly grin on his face. 

"If you knelt back down," Bucky purrs, "but this time have your mouth on my cock." He shocks them both. Sees Steve's pupils dilate. Watches as he inhales sharply. Oh shit. "I'm sorry Steve, I shouldn't of said that. I had a bit of whiskey earlier and I'm... sorry pal."

"I want to."

"What?"

"I said that I want to." Bucky swallows. Mouth dry, tongue thick and sticking to the roof of his mouth. 

"But why?"

"Look at you Buck. You've never been more handsome. I'd never have a chance with all those dames. And a lot of guys are better looking than I am."

"Chasing skirts are like a game. They know I won't stick around after a while. And they are fine with that. Gotta get my frustration out some how. And as for the guys, they got nothing on you Steve." He looks away at that. Bucky places a palm on his thigh, which was damp with sweat. Shift slightly and that's when Steve looks down to his lap. And the outline of his pal's dick. Red lips part with anticipation. "Steve?" He asks. 

Steve kneels before him once more. Bucky hands him a lumpy pillow. "For your knees." He blushes slightly. Steve is intoxicated by the pull he has over him. Nervous fingers parts the coat, then zeros down to the fly. The flesh beneath is hot and throbbing, even underneath all the material. Bucky hisses. "You always had those artists hands. Always wondered what they would feel like on me." He admits easily. Heavy breathing and the buzz of a zipper breaks the tense silence. His lids droop suddenly from desire, he fights to keep them open. Steve finds him and gently removes him from his underwear. 

"Look at that gorgeous cock Bucky." His prick was called many things, but he doesn't think gorgeous was one of them. It was starting to turn red. Pre-cum started to pearl at the tip. Steve licks it off. It was salty but he doesn't mind. He had been wanting to do this for so long. "Mmm." He purrs. Cups the sac, which started to swell. Underneath long lashes he blinks up at him. Then licks his length. Causing Bucky to moan. 

"Oh wow Steve." He breathes. His tongue is hot and he feels the rasp of his taste buds. Knowing they are taking in the texture and flavor of him. Shivers as said tongue darts back out to tease his head. Bucky gently cups the back of Steve's head. Groans as he's being taken into his mouth. He puts strong suction at the tip. Bucky's hips leap off the couch. "Shit!"

"Boss me around some."

"What?" Bucky asks, his mind still trying to comprehend the words that are being said to him.

"Boss me around. Look at you... Looks like you could have any woman, or man for that matter, working the streets for you."

"Steve!" He says, totally taken by surprise.

"Look at the neighborhood Buck. And you call me the naive one. No, I didn't participate. Just kept look out." He smirks. At first he was sickened by it. But as time went by it had turned him on. And when two guys got together, he imagined him and Bucky fucking roughly against a building. He would hide in a corner alleyway to get his dick out so he wouldn't spend his seed in his pants. He always whispered Bucky's name as he came.

"That's where you got your money?"

"Mmm, weren't you listening?"

"And you're telling me you never slept with anyone?" His brow raises. 

"No, I was on lookout. Sometimes it was impossible not to see what they were doing. Not to look. Especially when they got loud. The man or woman." For the most part the liked hearing the women moan. Until he seen a guy who looked just like Bucky get a blow job from another gentleman. He watched as his head fell back, as his cock just disappeared into another man's mouth. Watch it get slick with saliva. And when he moaned, he heard Bucky's voice come from that sensual mouth... He had seen many of them go down, but that was his favorite. 

"Oh wow, Steve." He said as his tip was being teased by swirling teasing tongue. He was being engulfed again. The sight alone was enough for him to have his seed leaking out of his cock. He felt himself ready. "Fuck Steve I'm about to cum."

"Mmm, I want to hear you." Bucky shuddered. 

"But Steve." He had always tried to be quiet for the sake of other people.

"Come on Buck. For me?" 

"Oh okay...fuck!" Steve is getting rough now. But it was so fucking good. "Steve, Steve!" He pleads. Then he's pumping his cum into his friend's mouth. Groans come out of his throat even though he's trying to choke off the sound. Steve slurps him up and then pops off with a satisfied sound. 

"You load taste so fucking good. I'm going to milk your luscious prick whenever I can now." Bucky can only sit there for a few moments. Steve takes a drink of water. 

"Ever seen get their ass get eaten out Stevie?" Bucky asks. Steve freezes. "That's what I want you to do. Take off your slacks, step in front of me, spread that pretty little ass and let me make you cum with my mouth." Steve shakes as he does so. Yeah, he had seen it. It was so carnal, and hot. After his pants are off, he is left standing in his shirt which covers him down to mid thigh. "Come here." Steve turns around and lifts his rear in the air. Bucky smooths the fabric out of the way and watches as Steve bares himself. "Look at that pretty little hole." He breathes. Leans forward and kisses each cheek. Puts his hands on the inner part of this thigh and brushes Steve's sac. He inhales sharply. "Oh yeah. This is going to be so good for you Stevie. You just stay there and let Buck take care of everything." So now he's bossy. He opens his mouth and teases the puckered rim. It flexes against his tongue. "Like it Steve?" He asks.

"Yeah!" He whimpers. It was like velvet. Hot and slick. The nerve endings were sparking with life. He groans softly as he's being licked. He breathes heavy as he's being worked with Bucky's mouth. That man had the most sinful face. Sharp cheekbones. Thick brunette hair, blue gray eyes fringed with thick lashes. Strong jaw line, a cleft in his chin. Cute nose, but those lips. They could curve and stretch this way and that. And when Bucky worried on them, consider him gone! His soft sounds of pleasure are getting louder and closer together. "I'm about to cum Buck!" Whines when Bucky's mouth leaves his hole.

"Gonna want you to mark me. Cum on me Steve."

"Not your suit!" But the thought of spurting himself all over that fancy three piece suit made him shiver. 

"Come on Stevie. I wanna see your pretty little face as you cum all over me. Wanna watch you jerk yourself off. Didn't think I'd hear you all those nights huh?" Pre-cum started to trickle out. "Wanted to put my hand down there and do it myself many times." He adds. It works. Steve whines as clear liquid shoots from his dick. Hitting Bucky on his shirt and vest. His tie and finally his pants. 

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be baby. I wanted it. Now how about I fuck you. You wanna ride my gorgeous cock?"

"Yes, please!" Steve hurries to get the Vaseline as Bucky gets the condom from his pocket, admiring the semen staining his other wise pristine clothes. He's back. And ask Bucky to ready him. He's slightly open from his mouth, but he inserts his finger inside. It clenches around him right away.

"Yes, you're going to be so fucking tight. I'm going to fuck you all night long." He promises. The second finger joins the first. Steve can't stop moving his hips. And then the third.

"I can't wait anymore Buck!" He pleads. He's being brought over to Bucky. Has him straddle him. He'd do anything to lick his skin, if it were bare. But he'd get to that later that night. Bucky lines his prick to Steve's hole. Who sinks down with relish. They both moan as he works himself downward. Takes so much then wriggles around, keeps doing it until Bucky is balls deep. 

"Fuck! I'm going to be shooting my load in no time." Steve whimpers against his neck. "Think you can ride me? Ride my glorious cock until I'm spurting inside you. Yeah? Fuck me Rogers. Fuck me nice and hard and take it deep. I know we both want this. Show me how much you want to fuck me til we both cum. Let me fuck that ass Stevie." He pants his ear. Gets a groan and then is being ridden. "Shit fuck Steve." 

"Bucky! I have wanted this for so long. You're so fucking beautiful." 

"So are you Stevie. Don't ever forget that." Steve's bare ass slaps against Bucky's pants. It friction is a little painful but it adds to it. "Fuck it, are you close baby? Want to come together?"

"Yeah!"

"Fucking ride me baby. Bounce that tight ass against me. Fuck me til we can't breathe." Steve growls. "Yeah like that. Fuck us both raw. Fuck Steve, I'm gonna cum. Mark me again. Spurt you juice all over me. I want to be covered in your cum. So I will know it was me that made you cum. Come on baby, cum hard, cum fast." He can't say anything else as his dick twitches inside Steve's body. 

Steve himself howls with pleasure. Bucky takes him hand to pump him. Bucky's hand were as attractive as the rest of him. Steve's eyes roll back in his head and he's shaking and bucking against him. Suddenly his cock violently sends semen flying up into the air. It lands on Bucky's shoulder. They both get louder with each pump of cum. There's so much of it. They manage to ride it out. After Bucky tells Steve he's going to remove himself from his body. He does so slowly for fear of hurting him. Steve hisses softly but then is being held in his arms.

"Glad you invited me in Stevie?"

"Yeah, I sure am." They eat and get cleaned up. Bucky kept his promise and they made love through out the night...


End file.
